Conventionally, short-term intent detection applications are used to predict a user's subsequent query based on previous queries. The short-term intent detection applications are executed by search engines to provide keyword suggestions to users that issue queries to a search engine. The keyword suggestions may be used to refine the queries that are submitted to the search engine or to anticipate subsequent queries.
Conventional short-term intent detection applications infer a user's intent based on their issued queries. The conventional short-term intent detection application analyzes the user's issued queries to infer the user's intent. Based on the inferred user's intent, the conventional short-term intent detection application predicts the next query that the user will issue during the current search session.
The current search session of the user includes queries that are proximate in time and related to a particular topic identified from the terms of the query. For instance, a user may access a search engine page and issue a query for a movie. The access to the search engine initiates the search session. The search session terminates when the user closes the webpage or changes topic. The user may change topic by idling for a period of time or by issuing a query for a new topic, i.e., finance, without using a linking term to connect to the previous queries of the previous topic, i.e., movie. The conventional short-term intent detection application executes during each search session and analyzes queries within the search session to suggest the subsequent query that the user will issue to the search engine. In turn, the search engine transmits the suggested query to the user.